


Friday The 13th

by kingslayersrogue



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bad Luck, F/M, Friday the 13th - Freeform, Stubborn Marcus, Superstitions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingslayersrogue/pseuds/kingslayersrogue
Summary: Marcus Kane doesn't believe in bad luck.





	Friday The 13th

He woke up peacefully, smiling as he stretched and felt the tension of a good night’s rest leave his body. One glance at his alarm clock and a frantic one to the bedroom window shattered that peace. _He was late,_ and incredibly so.

Panicking, he attempted to throw the covers off his body. Getting stuck and tumbling out of bed gracelessly. Stubbing his foot on the corner of the bedside table.

Upon trying to stumble into his clothes he tore through the leg of his favorite pair of jeans and nearly died trying to get into his shirt.

Breakfast wasn’t any less of a disaster. His toast was burnt to a crisp and he spilled coffee all down the front of his shirt.

It was second period by the time he made it into work, muttering and cursing his entire _run_ to his classroom. He’d just have to deal with the new dent in his bumper on a later date. Already he didn’t know what to chalk this day up to. The only two words that came to mind made him snort and shake his head.

Marcus Kane was not a man who believed in something as foolish as _bad luck._

By the time lunch rolls around he notes that if he were a different person, he’d have been sure someone had placed a curse on him.

He had short-circuited his laptop after trying to set down his coffee. Spilling it all over a stack of sophomore essays in the process. Tripped over his own shoelaces and nearly cracked open his skull. Not to mention the numerous times he stumbled over his words and lost control of his classroom.

As usual, Chemistry teacher Abby Griffin seemed perfectly happy. No traces of foul happenings. “I don’t mean to be rude Marcus but you look like hell,” she says, sitting down in the seat across from him. He puts his head in his hands and sighs deeply. “I feel like hell….I don’t know there’s just something about today. Nothing seems to be going right.” The small smile she gives would’ve angered him less than 6 months ago but he’s now come to know it as a sign her endless teasing. “I’d tell you what’s wrong but you’d go spouting off about logic and _science_ and _‘the extreme foolishness of such ways of thinking’_ ,” she says, doing a poor imitation of his voice for the last bit. He just groans and she finishes her lunch in silence. “Cheer up Marcus, maybe the fates of science may smile upon thee yet,” she laughs, patting him on the head and walking away.

7th hour comes far too late and with far too many incidents. Ranging from more bruises to almost being strangled when tightening his tie. His students watch in amusement as he struggles to get the slideshow containing their notes to _just flipping work._ “Damn, Kane’s really deep in the bad luck,” he hears a senior, Bellamy Blake, whispers to one of his friends. “Could you repeat that Blake?” He calls, feeling his frustrations reach a peak. “Sorry. You just seem to be getting all the bad luck in the world, I mean it makes sense with the day and all but I’ve never seen someone get it this bad.”

“I hate to burst your bubble Mr.Blake but there is no such thing as- _wait_ what do you mean ‘it makes sense with the day and all?’” He asks, narrowing his eyes at the boy. “It’s Friday the 13th, sir. Basically, everyone’s bad luck day.”

“Impossible, bad luck or luck at _all_ doesn’t exist,” he snorts, furiously clicking at the replacement laptop he’d been given. Realizing with a prolonged huff it had frozen. “The more you deny it, sir, the worse it gets,” Nathan Miller offers tentatively. “Yeah Kane. Just admit you’ve got shit luck and maybe it’ll go away,” John Murphy calls, picking up his usual habits of profane disruptions.  He considers it for a second, then decided he’ll call it a teachable moment. “I’m only going to say this to prove to you that the concept of luck is a fool's game.” Taking a deep breath he utters the words he never thought he would. “Maybe it’s just bad luck,” and clicks on the slideshow. Seeing the file open and play without a hitch.

His jaw drops, Murphy snickers and Bellamy and Nathan share a high five. He makes a mental note to apologize to Abby for calling her superstitions childish the next time he sees her.


End file.
